Tachimukai Yuuki
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Ele aspira a igualar a heroicidade do seu ídolo, Endou Mamoru ."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Este Guardião sempre olhou para Endou , mas é forte por si só."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos castanhos dourados e olhos azuis. Na 3ª temporada, ele sempre é visto usando um uniforme de goleiro ou uma jaqueta Inazuma Japan , exceto no episódio 86 , quando ele foi visto usando um smoking. Em GO, ele tem um cabelo ligeiramente mais longo e sua franja frontal está agora do lado direito. Ele também é muito mais alto que antes. Personalidade Tachimukai é retratado como um rapaz trabalhador, otimista, inocente e alegre com uma grande paixão pelo futebol. Ele é Endou grande fã 's e ele admira Endou e segue seu caminho de nunca desistir e futebol amorosa. No entanto, ao contrário de Endou, ele é um menino tímido e muitas vezes perde sua resistência. Apesar de ser infantil e tímido, ele às vezes consegue entender melhor as coisas do que algumas pessoas. Quando ele conheceu Endou no episódio 43 , ele é mostrado para ficar tão tímido que ele se esconde atrás de um de seus companheiros de equipe. Ele é considerado talentoso por toda a equipe, pois ele não é apenas capaz de alcançar a Mão de Deus de Endou e Majin The Hand , mas também é capaz de executar Mugen The Hand junto com Maou The Hand com sucesso através de sua habilidade e determinação. assistindo Endou executar as técnicas repetidas vezes. Em sua batalha contra o Gênesis , Gran o chamou de o mais fraco de sua equipe. O mesmo aconteceu com o Gazel na partida contra o Diamond Dust . Kogure chegou a chamá-lo de copiador que fez Tachimukai trabalhar muito para criar Maou The Hand . Enredo Temporada 2 Quando Endou chegou a Fukuoka, o amigo de Daisuke mostrou sua equipe em Yokato. O capitão de Yokato chamou Tachimukai, que estava se escondendo atrás de um companheiro de equipe. Ele se apresentou timidamente, e mostrou a "coisa" que ele havia mencionado anteriormente a ele, que era God Hand . Ele e Endou mais tarde se tornaram amigos, e no dia seguinte ele viu como era Majin the Hand, e começou a tentar dominá-lo. O dia em que Mamoru sentou-se tristemente na esquina, viu como Tachimukai realizou Majin The Hand e ajudou Endou a levantar seu ânimo. No episódio 55 , o episódio em que Endou se tornou libero, Tachimukai se tornou o principal goleiro da Caravana Inazuma . Tachimukai também aprendeu um novo movimento do caderno de Endou chamado "Mugen The Hand ", e ele conseguiu evoluí-lo para o G5. Sessão 3 Tachimukai foi um dos representantes para se tornar um dos membros do Inazuma Japan. Durante a partida entre o Inazuma Japan e o Fire Dragon da Coréia , ele foi temporariamente o goleiro para substituir Endou, que o treinador Kudou fez . Ele foi capaz de capturar Shin God Knows , mas foi incapaz de pegar God Break e Atomic Flare , mas quando Endou entendeu o significado por trás das palavras de Coach Kudou , Tachimukai retornou a posição de goleiro para ele. Durante a partida com Knights of Queen , e no qual Endou fez Ijigen The Hand , Tachimukai elogiou Endou por conseguir criar outro grande hissatsu novamente, mas um momento depois, Kogure apareceu e o chamou de imitador por usar o hissatsu de Endou. No episódio 89 , Fuyuka faz seu trabalho como um dos gerentes e dá a todo o time um dia de folga. Todo mundo tirou o dia de folga, enquanto Tachimukai decidiu passar o dia inteiro, nivelando e praticando. Haruna foi o primeiro (além de Kudou ) a descobrir a mudança na atitude de Tachimukai. Tachimukai disse a ela, cada hissatsu que ele possuía era de Endou , e Endou era quem pretendia aprender Mugen The Hand se ele não tivesse se transformado em líbero. Haruna deu uma rápida palestra para Tachimukai e deu a entender que alguém havia dito alguma coisa para Tachimukai, e acabou sendo Kogure. Ela, juntamente com o outro primeiro ano que são Kurimatsu , Kabeyama e Kogure , ajudaram Tachimukai a dominar um novo hissatsu. Infelizmente, seu poder de atirar não era suficiente, já que eles eram defensores e não atacantes. Mais tarde, o Tsunami veio e ajudou-os, o que diminuiu um pouco o fardo. Ele também foi quem criou o novo nome Maou The Hand . Durante a luta com a Argentina , Tachimukai ficou desanimado e perdeu a confiança em si mesmo quando não conseguiu parar as filmagens de Leone , mas com a ajuda das palavras de Kurimatsu e Tobitaka , ele recuperou sua confiança e finalmente conseguiu completar Maou The Hand . Mais tarde, ele seguiu Kidou até Demon's Gate para resgatar Haruna. No início, Tachimukai foi espancado por Black Thunder e Dark Matter , mas no final da partida ele descobriu sobre o ponto fraco do Black Thunder, e derrotou Desuta . Após a formatura dos alunos de 3 anos da Raimon, sabe-se que ele se tornou o novo capitão do Yokato Junior High. Ele usou Maou The Hand G5 contra os chutes de Gouenji e Someoka e parou os dois, o que acabou em ambos os grupos não marcando um gol, já que todos eles igualaram, todos ouviram o último discurso de Endou e prometeram continuar jogando futebol com a palavra de Endou que ele disse "Vamos jogar futebol!" para o qual todos concordaram alegremente. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Anime Tachimukai reapareceu no episódio 37 , quando Shinsuke estava tentando parar os tiros da máquina. Ele deu conselhos a Shinsuke sobre como ser um goleiro. Ele também foi visto assistindo ao treinamento de Shinsuke com Minamisawa e Hyoudou . jogos Ele foi visto conversando com Tenma e Shinsuke quando eles estão tendo problemas em encontrar maneiras para Shinsuke dominar seu Keshin, Goseishin Titanias , para que ele se torne um goleiro. Tachimukai deu-lhe conselhos e ele acabou dominando seu Keshin. Mais tarde, foi mostrado em uma cena que ele estava assistindo a partida final de Raimon no Amano Mikado Stadium . Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Tachimukai, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Nota de Treino Lendário (Legend 説 の 特訓 ノ ー ト, obtida ao vencer a rota mais baixa de Furukabu (não é necessário classificar o percurso) ) *'Jogador' : Zaizen Touko *'Jogador' : Enolel *'Jogador' : Astaroth Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 4550 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Tachimukai, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Artigo' : Revista de futebol esfarrapado ( ボ ロ ボ ロ revista de futebol, caiu aleatoriamente do ''Protocolo Omega 3.0' na ''''rota taisen de 'Handa Shinichi'' ) *'Tópico' : Companheiro de Ramen (O tópico de ramen de acompanhamento, obtido no distrito comercial de Inazuma Town passado ) *'Foto' : Grande Mapa (Fotos de Grandes Mapas, tiradas do prédio principal de Raimon 3F ) Depois disso, ele pode ser escalado para uma quantidade de 2000 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Young Form= In order to recruit Tachimukai, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Cayenne Pepper (烈火のトウガラシ, randomly dropped from Element Master at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Record': Field Conductor (フィールドの指揮者, Obtained by acquiring 25 Hissatsu Tactics) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Tachimukai a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. |-|Adult Form= In order to recruit Tachimukai, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Old Clubroom Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, taken from taken at the old soccer building at Raimon) *'Photo': Big Drum (大太鼓の写真, taken at Raimon's second building's third floor) *'Photo': Fighting Spirit (気合の写真, taken at Raimon's Budoukan) *'Photo': Bodice Log (胴着を着た丸太の写真, taken at Raimon's budoukan) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 217 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 66 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 28 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 113 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 59 *'Body': 54 *'Control': 66 *'Guard': 72 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 25 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 160 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 80 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Technique': 99 *'Block': 107 *'Speed': 99 *'Stamina': 111 *'Catch': 135 (155) *'Lucky': 94 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 77 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 116 *'Catch': 177 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 102 *'Freedom': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 133 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 77 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 121 *'Catch': 157 (177) *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 119 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 85 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 154 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 102 *'Freedom': 220 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon II form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon II form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon II form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * (Blue version) * (Blue version) * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * (Blue version) * (Blue version) * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * (Blue version) * (Blue version) * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * (Blue version) * (Blue version) * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * (Blue version) * (Blue version) * * Inazuma Eleven Online= N Inazuma Japan * ---- R Inazuma Japan * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Raimon Aliea Rengou apenas) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Campeão' *'Inazuma Real' *'Segundo Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon U-13' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Equipe Kidou' (forma jovem) *'Resistência de legenda' *'Raimon Dreams' (forma jovem) *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' Trivialidades *No episódio 43 , é mostrado que Tachimukai gosta de comida picante. *Ele tem o menor registro de tocar no FFI como parte do Inazuma Japan . Ele jogou apenas três vezes durante a partida contra o Fire Dragon e The Empire e como meio-campista na partida contra o Desert Lion . *Mesmo Tachimukai costumava ser um meia, ele só pode executar hissatsus goleiro, com exceção de Inazuma Eleven 2 . Navegação de: Darren LaChance es: Darren LaChance fr: Darren LaChance TI: Darren LaChance NL: Darren LaChance vi: Tachimukai Yuuki